Insidious
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: I had been concerned ever since Alvin stabbed him, but that was about six months ago. The wound was sealed now...nothing to worry about. Right? (Sequel to "Trapped")
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My FIRST update today on this story. Enjoy! Sequel to "Trapped", just so everyone knows. :) **

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Life on Berk isn't the same as it once was...

"WHOOOO! THIS IS AWESOME!"

...mostly because we have learned to accept the dragons...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

...not only that, but we've learned that we can live with them...

"THIS IS AMAAAAZING!"

...ride them...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...even _train _them.

"YEAH! WHOO!"

"HICCUP HADDOCK, YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!" I screamed.

"Come on, Astrid!" shouted Hiccup back. "It's JUST snowboarding!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted. "I AM GOING TO DIE!"

He laughed. I didn't see how he had mastered the art of snowboarding in what seemed like ten minutes. I steered the wrong way on my board and nearly crashed into a tree before regaining half my balance and a quarter of my wits.

"No, you're not going to _die_, Astrid," said Hiccup.

"It sure FEELS like it!" I shouted.

"Well, for one thing...what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm SPINNING OUT OF CONTROL!" I screamed. "HEEEEEELP!"

He grabbed my wrist and steadied me. Our snowboards were almost touching each other, so if I crashed, I'd probably crash Hiccup, too.

"Okay, _first _of all," said Hiccup, "panicking is the _least productive _thing to do."

"Dying isn't too productive either, Hiccup!" I shouted.

"You're not going to die."

"HOW DO I STEER THIS THING!?"

"Twist your front foot in the direction of the turn while pushing the rear foot away from the turn."

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO CALM ABOUT IT!?"

"Astrid, I have been snowboarding longer than I have been dragon training," said Hiccup.

Oh, okay. I guess he _didn't _learn in just ten minutes.

"Why couldn't we have started on a less steep hill?" I asked, my snowboard shuddering uncontrollably as Hiccup guided me by my wrist.

"Because..." he paused as if really thinking why we didn't. "Well, when I first learned to snowboard, I just started with the biggest. If you get good on the big things, you don't have to practice so much on the little things. But if you want to move to a different hill, Astrid, we can."

"No thanks, I don't think we can," I said, shaking my head.

"Why not?" asked Hiccup.

"Because," I replied, "I don't know how to stop."

"Oh." Hiccup laughed and facepalmed with his free hand. "Okay, let me try to find out how to explain this...um...okay, Astrid, lift your heels slightly, and then slam down into the snow."

I looked at him and frowned.

"You mean like...this?" I asked, doing what he instructed.

"Exactly," said Hiccup, doing the same thing he told me to do. The boards slowed until eventually they stopped.

"See?" said Hiccup, getting off his board and picking it up with one hand. "That wasn't so hard."

"Ha," I laughed, picking my board up as well. "Next time, we might as well go jump off a cliff. It would be safer."

Hiccup laughed. "Actually, Astrid, snowboarding is safer," he said. "It just takes practice."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "Practice. And now you're going to ask me if I want to go again."

"Do you want to go again?"

"No."

"Awww!" he put on a fake pouty face. I laughed and smacked him playfully. He laughed with me.

"Should we head back to Berk, then?" he offered.

"I am NOT snowboarding anymore," I said.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled for our dragons. They had been waiting for us at the bottom of the hill. In just a few moments, Toothless and Stormfly came bounding in the snow, Toothless running since he couldn't fly, and Stormfly running...maybe because she didn't want to fly? I didn't know.

"Hey, bud," said Hiccup, petting Toothless when the Night Fury covered the distance between the two of them. "Ready to go back?"

Toothless nodded eagerly, and Hiccup mounted. Stormfly came up to me afterwards, and I mounted.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Ready," I replied, and the two dragons took to the air, flying back towards the village.

"So...next lesson tomorrow?" Hiccup asked.

"Next lesson..._never_," I answered.

"Fine," said Hiccup, crossing his arms. "You're no fun."

We both broke out laughing, until Hiccup started coughing.

"Hiccup?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

He brushed it off. "I'm fine," he replied. "Probably just the wind."

I didn't argue. Sometimes the wind made me cough, too, but...still, it made me worried.

We landed in the village in front of the academy and dismounted our dragons. I kept an eye on Hiccup, just in case, but he seemed fine, so now it was my turn to brush it off.

But still...it made me concerned. I had been concerned every since Alvin stabbed him, but that was about six months ago. The wound was sealed now...nothing to worry about.

Right?

_Right? _

Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were already there. It was snowing rather heavily. I brushed some flakes out of my bangs and braid, but they just came back.

"Looks like another blizzard," Hiccup observed, shaking snow out of his hair.

"Great," I said. "Because that's _exactly _what Berk needs. _Another _blizzard."

"Hey, there's not much we can do about it," said Hiccup, shrugging and turning his palms up.

"Does this mean we don't have to train?" asked Tuffnut, his voice sounding hopeful, which made me mad to an extent. The twins and Snotlout couldn't have cared less about training.

It made me upset. Not _mad, _per say. Just upset. REALLY REALLY upset.

Hiccup sighed. "I guess it does," He said.

"Yeah!" shouted Ruffnut and Tuffnut in unison, bashing their heads together as they did while celebrating. Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked at me like _What did you expect?_

Snotlout and the twins were out in another instant, their dragons with them. Fishlegs remained with Hiccup, me, and our dragons.

"Blizzards," said Fishlegs. "Remember that time a snowstorm completely snowed in the academy?"  
Hiccup and I both nodded.

"Yeah, I remember," said Hiccup. "It took us how long to dig the snow out-?"

"About three weeks," I said. I shuddered in the memory. "It was _freezing _for what seemed like _forever_."

Hiccup shrugged. "We live on Berk," he said. "_Everything_ is freezing."

Fishlegs and I nodded.

"I hope it doesn't last too long, though," said Fishlegs. "Meatlung hates being cooped up for long periods of time."

"_All _dragons do, Fishlegs," said Hiccup. "Nothing else to be said."

Again, we nodded.

"I don't like long storms," said Hiccup, "so hopefully, this one is short."

"Nothing's short on Berk when it comes to storms," I mumbled.

"I wish I could argue," said Hiccup. He shook his head. "But I can't."

I was about to say something out, when Hiccup broke off into another coughing fit. When it subsided, Fishlegs, Toothless Stormfly and I were each staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you okay, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"Of course I'm okay!" Hiccup answered. "Just probably the wind."  
I frowned. The same thing he said earlier, but I didn't think it was the wind. Why? Because it wasn't windy.

I pressed my hand to his forehead, just to see. Hiccup jumped backwards, but I still felt it.

"You have a fever," I commented.

"No," said Hiccup. "Your hands are just freezing."

I ignored him, obviously. I grabbed his wrist and yanked him on Stormfly, jumping on in front of him.

"Is this really necessary?" Hiccup protested.

"Yes," I answered, and Stormfly took to the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my SECOND update on this particular story today, and I'm glad so far, everyone seems to be enjoying the story. I wouldn't know, since I've only had one review on this story...but I figured if you guys didn't like it you would tell me. I don't know...**

**Anywho, I have only one shout-out right now: **

**QueenAurora: Me too! :) **

**Short shout-out, I know, sorry. :) Enjoy chapter 2! I am liking this story so far. :) **

"Where are you taking me, Astrid?"

I frowned when he asked the same question for the seventh time since we took air. I shook my head.

"I already told you," I said. "I'm taking you to Gothi's."

"Gothi's," Hiccup repeated. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," I replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Do I need to answer _that _question again, too?" I asked.

"I'm not sick!" Hiccup protested.

"Mmm hmm," I said. I shook my head instantly afterwards. "Nope. Not buying it."

"Agh!" Hiccup groaned. "Why didn't we take Toothless?"

"What's wrong with Stormfly?" I asked.

"I didn't say something was _wrong _with her," said Hiccup. "I simply asked a legitimate question."

"Yep," I said. "And I simply am not going to answer."

"That's rather annoying," Hiccup pointed out.

"Hiccup, I'm just worried," I said. "It's only been six months since..._Alvin_."

"I know, Astrid," said Hiccup. "I get reminded of that a lot."

"I bet you do!" I said. "It was pretty serious, after all. You could have died."

"But you know I hate it when people worry about me," said Hiccup. "I get _that _a lot, too."

"Because you _deserve _it, Dragon Boy, scaring us half to death nearly every other day," I said.

"Don't call me Dragon Boy," said Hiccup. "And it's not like I _try _to die almost every time I step outside."

"Well, you don't try _not _to," I said. "Obviously."

"Hey, I'm sorry," said Hiccup. He paused. "I don't recall asking your opinion."

"Because you didn't," I said.

Hiccup opened his mouth and put up a finger, ready to say something else, but he didn't. After a moment, he closed his mouth and let his hand drop. I smirked, almost without thinking about it.

"Fine, fine, you win," said Hiccup, tossing his hands up helplessly. I laughed at the motion.

We landed at Gothi's hut. After dismounting, I told Stormfly to wait for us down on the ground, since Gothi's place was built on a high-ish platform with not enough room for a dragon. Stormfly did so, and I turned and looked at Hiccup.

"So..." I started.

"I know what you're going to say," said Hiccup. He sighed. "Let's get this over with."

We turned and walked up to the front door. I knocked on it, hoping Gothi was there and not somewhere else. Gothi was there, however, and she gestured for us to come in.

We walked in and then closed the door. Gothi looked at us and shrugged; her way of asking what we were doing at her place.

"Hiccup's sick," I stated flatly.

"I RESENT THAT!" shouted Hiccup, raising a finger and his voice.

"Resent it _all you want_, Haddock," I smirked. "Doesn't _change anything_."

"Just because you _think _I'm sick doesn't change anything _either_, Hofferson," said Hiccup.

"Why'd you call me by my last name?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought we were playing the 'call everyone you know by their last name' game," said Hiccup. He shook his head. "Why'd you call me by my last name?"

"Because it sounds more complicated," I said.

"All it does is _make it complicated,_ Astrid," said Hiccup.

"I could have called you by your _full _name," I offered. "How about that?"

"I wish you wouldn't," said Hiccup. "It's too long."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," I said.

Hiccup facepalmed and shook his head. I almost laughed, but I didn't. Gothi put up her hand, which I hoped meant "silence" and not "bring me a sword", because when Gothi raised her hand, it could have just as well mean either one of those two options.

"First of all," I started, hoping Gothi wanted me to explain, "he was coughing."

"I blame the wind," said Hiccup under his breath, just barely loud enough for me to hear it. I pretended I didn't and moved on.

"And _then _he had a fever," I said.

"I did NOT have a fever!" said Hiccup. "Your hand was FREEZING!"

Gothi pressed her hand to his forehead, and then nodded to me.

"Aha!" I shouted, fist-pumping. "Fever! I was right!"

Hiccup groaned in frustration as I gloated. "You all have cold hands in that case!" he protested. "Doesn't mean _anything_."

"Oh, it doesn't?" I asked, smiling almost evilly. "Can I take that as a challenge?"

"No, you cannot," said Hiccup.

Gothi ushered me out for a while so she could focus on Hiccup's examination. After about ten minutes, she let me back in. Hiccup was sitting on a bench, looking pale. I went over and sat next to him.

"You alright?" I asked.

"What?" said Hiccup. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just felt like I needed to sit down for a little while."

I was about to protest that it was more than that, when I looked to Gothi and saw she was scribbling stuff out on the floor.

"I don't know how to read your writing," I admitted when Gothi stepped away to let me translate. Obviously, she knew I didn't, because she pointed to the door.

"Oooh, okay, I'll go get someone who knows how to do it," I said. I stood up and walked back out the door, closing it behind me.

I whistled to Stormfly, and the Nadder came at my command. I jumped on her back, and ushered her down. I was going to go find Fishlegs since he was the most accurate at translating Gothi's writing.

I found Fishlegs in about ten minutes. He was with Meatlung, as usual, teaching her a new command. It was still snowing really hard, but I dismissed it at that particular moment.

"Fishlegs!" I called out, landing Stormfly and rushing over.

"Oh, hey," said Fishlegs. "What can I help you with?"

"Something's up with Hiccup," I explained as fast as I could without sounding like I was talking nonsense. "I took him to Gothi, but now I need someone to translate what she's written."  
Fishlegs mounted Meatlung, and I mounted Stormfly, and the two of us were airborne in another half a second.

"I need to teach you how to read Gothi's writing," said Fishlegs.

"You probably should sometime," I agreed. "It's handy, I bet."

We landed on the platform, dismounted, and told our dragons to wait for us on solid ground. The two of us opened the door and walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, my THIRD update on this particular story today. Enjoy chapter 3!**

When we walked in, I wasn't so sure what I had expected.

Hiccup was still in the same position he was in, sitting up straight on the bench, looking at Gothi thoughtfully, trying obviously to read her facial expressions.

I covered the distance between myself and him in an instant, sitting beside him on the bench.

"Any better? Any worse?" I asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "Nope and nope," he answered.

Fishlegs began to read what Gothi wrote.

"She says he's not sick," Fishlegs read.

"Aha!" shouted Hiccup, pumping one of his fists into the air. "Hiccup Haddock for the win!"

"She says he has been poisoned," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup's smile dropped instantly and he groaned. "Is it wrong now to _wish _I was just sick?" he asked me.

"What type of poison?" I asked Fishlegs, ignoring Hiccup's question for the moment (and probably for the rest of our lives).

"Gothi says she believes that he was poisoned when he was stabbed by Alvin," said Fishlegs.

"But...but she told us it wasn't poisoned!" shouted Hiccup. "I feel cheated!"

I was sure Gothi would have bonked him on the head had the situation been any different.

"She says that Outcast poison is like that sometimes," said Fishlegs. "You can't tell anything until it starts taking effect."  
"Six months to take effect though," said Hiccup. "Are you saying I've been poisoned for half a year and _no one _noticed?"

He made a good point, actually, I couldn't argue with that fact. But Outcasts were tricky. And Alvin was especially...well..._Treacherous_.

"Is the poison fatal?" asked Hiccup.

_Please don't let it be, please don't let it be, _I begged.

"Gothi says eventually, it is," said Fishlegs. "She says also that Outcast poison usually takes about a month before it proves fatal. If the cure is administered before then, we should be fine."

"Cure?" I asked. "What's the cure?"

Fishlegs looked down and read what Gothi wrote. "She says the cure is...aww come on, Gothi, you're kidding me."

"WHAT!?" both Hiccup and I shouted in unison.

"Aaaah...she says the cure is a mix of three ingredients," said Fishlegs. "Eel venom from Eel Island, flower petals from Healer's Island, and...a Loki Tree root."

I didn't really understand until Hiccup facepalmed. "Oh you have _got to be joking,_ he groaned.

I was the last one to catch on. Loki Trees only grew at one place.

_Outcast Island. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is my FORTH update on this particular story today. Hope you're all enjoying it so far! Anyways, enough of me talking! Enjoy chapter 4! :D **

"Then what are we waiting for!"

We all jumped. We hadn't expected Hiccup to be "okay" with the whole "you are poisoned and destined to die" thing. He stood up abruptly and began heading back towards the door. I grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"What do you mean _we_?" I asked.

"What do you mean what do you mean we? I mean we!" said Hiccup. Fishlegs approached.

"I think it would be better if you _didn't _come with us," I said.

"What are you _talking _about?!" shouted Hiccup.

"Hiccup, Astrid is right," said Fishlegs.

"But _guys_," said Hiccup, "Alvin _did this _to me. I _have _to go with you!"

"I just don't think-" I started, but Fishlegs interrupted me.

"He does have a point," said Fishlegs. "I mean, if someone stabbed me and poisoned me, I wouldn't mind giving them a piece of my mind. _Personally _giving them a piece of my mind."  
"_Exactly_," said Hiccup. "Astrid, I _have _to go."

I started to protest, but what would I say? I knew Hiccup was right...besides, Gothi said it would take a month before it became fatal. Besides, with Hiccup with us, it would move ten times faster.

"Ffffffine," I said, holding out the F longer than I probably should have. "But _one more _serious symptom, Hiccup, and THAT'S IT! I'm taking you back."  
"Great!" shouted Hiccup. "Let's go!"

Fishlegs and Hiccup raced out, and I followed them. Fishlegs called to Meatlung, and I called to Stormfly. Hiccup cupped his hands around his neck and performed his Night Fury call for Toothless.

Before I could even mount Stormfly, Toothless ran over. Hiccup jumped off the ledge and landed on Toothless' back as if it were the most normal think in the world. Actually...it _was_ completely normal.

I mounted Stormfly, and Fishlegs mounted Meatlung. We flew to the academy to get Snotlout, the twins, and some essential supplies.

I was going to tell Stoick about this. I was _going _to. I didn't think he would approve of Hiccup leaving.

"You go on and tell the twins and Snotlout," I said. "I'm going to go talk to Stoick."  
"Okay," said Fishlegs. Hiccup opened his mouth to protest, but before he could change my mind (he was _very _persuasive), I turned Stormfly and flew her in the direction of the Haddock house.

...

I landed Stormfly in front of the house and dismounted. I smoothed my skirt for no reason whatsoever and then moved towards the door, balled my fist, and knocked on it three times.

"Hello?" I called. "Stoick? You in there?"

The door was opened a second later by Stoick. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Strange. I was just more worried he'd let Hiccup go...

Ahh, what was I worried about? No way he would let Hiccup go.

"Oh, afternoon, Astrid," said Stoick to me. "What can I do for you?"  
"Um...sir, I was wanting to talk to you about something," I said as I fiddled with my skirt restlessly.

"Oh, please come in," said Stoick.

I took the invitation inside, shutting the door behind me. Stoick and I sat down, looking at each other. How was I going to put this?

"Uh...ummm..."

"Okay, Astrid, spit it out," said Stoick.

I wished I could have just "spat it out", but it was harder than it seemed. I decided to give it to him how it was. No candy coating or exaggerating.

"Hiccup was poisoned, and now we're going to find the cure," I said, completely rushed.

Stoick suddenly stood and grabbed me by the shoulders, looking straight into my eyes.

"WHAT!?" he shouted.

"The blade Alvin stabbed Hiccup with was poisoned!" I shouted. "And now we're going to find the cure! HIccup demanded he come with us!"

Stoick released his hold on me. Now I released a huge breath I was fully aware of holding.

"Why would he want to go with you!?" shouted Stoick.

"Because he wants to get personal revenge on Alvin," I stated flatly. "Something like that."  
I had next expected Stoick to flip out and shout "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" but what he said was completely unexpected.

"Then I'm going too," he said it, as if it were obvious.

And it certainly was _not_.

"What?" I asked, just to make sure I had heard him right.

"I'm going with you," said Stoick. "If Hiccup's going off while poisoned, there isn't any way I'm staying behind."

I wanted to argue, but obviously I couldn't. I just nodded and stood, walking towards the door.

"We leave in ten minutes, or sooner," I announced. "Meet us at the academy?"

"Sure," said Stoick. "See you then."  
I turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind me. Stormfly walked over and nuzzled my forehead with her forehead.

"That went worse than expected," I said. "But, I am glad Stoick's going. If Hiccup gets worse, Stoick could take him back to Berk, no questions asked. If it were any of us, Hiccup would probably talk us into not taking him back."

Stormfly cooed happily, and I laughed.

"Come on, girl," I said, mounting her. "We should go ahead and get going, too."  
We headed off towards the academy.

...

The others were already there, pretty much ready. I watched as Snotlout tossed a few fish into Hookfang's saddlebag, and also as Fishlegs packed maps, and the list of ingredients we needed for the cure.

Hiccup was standing beside Toothless, packing what he usually brought: bandages, map books, notebooks, charcoal, water canteens, blankets...pretty much everything no one else thought to bring.

I landed Stormfly in the academy and approached Hiccup. He didn't even seem to acknowledge I was there, although I knew he noticed me.

I gasped, ready to say something, when he spoke.

"If you are asking me to back out of it, Astrid, the answer is no," he said flatly, still not turning in my direction.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" I asked.

"Because, obviously, I know _you, _Astrid," said Hiccup, now turning his head to look at me, but only for a second.

"I talked to your Dad about it," I said. I wished I could have told him that Stoick said he was ordered to stay on Berk, but instead, what came out of my mouth was "He's coming, too."

He turned to me so suddenly I was sure I had just screamed "The Singing Terrible Terror is reading Bork's notes" or something crazy like that.

"WHAT!?" he shouted.

"Hey, you should be _happy_!" I offered.

"I just put him in danger!" said Hiccup, putting his hands up against Toothless and leaning on them. "Alvin probably _wants _my Dad to come!"  
"Hiccup, there's no way your Dad's not going," I said.

At that moment, Thornado flew into the academy, Stoick mounted on the Thunderdrum. He dismounted and made his way over to Hiccup.

"Astrid told me," he said when Hiccup opened his mouth to explain.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, trying to find the words to say.

"But if I notice you getting any worse," said Stoick, "even if it's nothing, I'm taking you back here. Get it?"

"Got it," said Hiccup.

We mounted our assigned dragons and took off towards the first place: Eel Island. Now, how we were going to get the venom remained unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this is my FIRST update today. Looking forward to seeing how this story will unfold! :) Hope you all enjoy it so far, and thanks for sticking with me! :D Shout-out anyone?: **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Oh, no worries. It's cool. I understand. :) Glad you're liking the story! And no, I doubt ANYTHING will go well for them in the future. It never really does. Lol. :) **

**EVERYONE ELSE: Enjoy chapter 5! Hope you like it...'cause I ain't takin' it back! Hahahahahahahaha! :) Anyways, enough of my rambling. Enjoy chapter 5! :) **

We didn't arrive at the time we intended.

Instead, when we landed on Eel Island, it was nearly completely dark, probably around seven o'clock or something. We landed near the shoreline and dismounted, our dragons not ever getting too close.

Stoick had left Gobber in charge of the village on our way out of the academy. Hopefully, there were no baby naming ceremonies while we were gone.

I watched as an eel shot out of the water and shot back in instantly, almost like a dolphin would. I winced and stepped back one, while Hiccup advanced.

"Okay," said Hiccup, turning to the rest of the group, "we're going to need a plan."

"We blast it!" shouted Snotlout.

I was about to shout that it was an awful idea, when Hiccup spoke up.

"Actually...that's not too bad of an idea!" he said.

"Aha...what?" said Snotlout, utterly confused.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you two come with me. The rest of you, wait here," Hiccup instructed. I wanted to protest, but I didn't. If anyone could do it, it was Hiccup.

Hiccup wan back over to Toothless and mounted him, calling the Thorston twins with him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut followed him into the sky, hovering over the water.

"Okay, Ruff, Tuff, give it all you've got!" shouted Hiccup. "Toothless, plasma blast!"

Toothless obeyed instantly, firing into the ocean. Barf and Belch fired as well. Hiccup pulled out a piece of cord from his saddlebag and tossed it into the water. It took me a moment to realize that there was a hook attached to the end of the rope.

Why didn't we think of that?

In all the firing commotion, one of the eels got itself caught on Hiccup's "eel pole". As soon as the rope was tugged, Hiccup yanked on Toothless to pull him up. Toothless flew higher, pulling the rope and eel out of the water with him.

Hiccup steered Toothless in front of Snotlout and I and dropped the rope. I quickly ran over to Stormfly's saddlebag and grabbed a bowl and jar I had brought just for the occasion. I ran back over to Snotlout, who had grabbed the eel by the back of the next, and then pushed the bowl, forcing the eel to bite down on the rim.

We watched the bowl fill with venom. When it was about half way full, I pulled the bowl away, and Snotlout turned and flung the eel back into the water.

"Hate those things," he muttered.

I poured the venom into the jar and secured the lid before putting the jar back in Stormfly's saddlebag. Toothless and the twin's Zippleback landed in front of us, and the riders dismounted.

"Did it work?" asked Hiccup hopefully.

"Yep," I answered. "Worked like a charm."

"As do all your ideas," said Fishlegs.

"Well...most of them," said Hiccup. He cast his gaze up at the stars. "It's dark," he noted with a frown.

"Yeah," said Snotlout. "I say we make camp here and then head for Healer's Island tomorrow."

"For once, Snotlout, I actually agree with you," I said.

"Okay, then," said Snotlout. "I'll keep the first watch. Wouldn't want an attack by Typhomerangs."

...

I tossed and turned underneath my blanket, unable to fall asleep. I was worried about everything. Especially what was going to happen when we reached Outcast Island.

After trying endlessly to fall asleep for about an hour straight, I gave up. I stood up and walked towards Snotlout, who was still on first look out. I sat down next to him, looking out in front of me at the ocean that lay ahead.

"Are you worried?" asked Snotlout so suddenly I almost smacked him on accident.

"Yeah," I said, pausing a moment before speaking again. "Yeah, I am."

"Me too," said Snotlout. I jumped. Snotlout never actually told anyone when he was worried. "I mean...I really _do _care about Hiccup," he went on. "I guess I don't really realize how much he means to me until something like this comes up."

I nodded, turning and looking back at Hiccup, sleeping on his side, Toothless curled up around him.

"I felt the same way for a long time, Snotlout," I said. "Eventually, I just accepted that I did care, and that he was important to me."

Snotlout shrugged. "Healer's Island tomorrow, Astrid," he said casually, running his finger in the dirt for no apparent reason. "Shouldn't be too hard. Just a few flower petals, and then that's it."

I nodded. "And then after that...Outcast Island to find that Loki Tree root."

"It's not going to come easily, you know that," said Snotlout. "It's not like the Outcasts are just going to _hand it over_. We're going to have to _take it from them_."

As much as I hated to admit it, I knew Snotlout was right.

"It still shouldn't be too hard," I said, trying to think positive. "I mean...we have the dragons, and we're NOT afraid to use them."

"I still have my doubts," said Snotlout. "Alvin has an entire Outcast Army. Compared to him in numbers, we really are nothing."

I found I couldn't argue. Snotlout was right. I still didn't know how we planned to actually first of all get into Outcast Island, find a Loki Tree, uproot a single root from it, and then escape with our lives.

I guess I didn't think about a lot of things. My main focus at that time was getting the cure and then getting back to Berk as soon as possible. No matter what it took.

"We have to protect him," said Snotlout, folding his hands together and staring at them expectantly. "I know it sounds crazy coming from me."

"No, actually, I like hearing something meaningful come from you," I said. "I think we all do."

"Well, you 'all', per say, aren't listening," said Snotlout. "Just you. And...if you would do me a favor..."

"Sure," I said.

"Don't tell Hiccup about this, okay?" said Snotlout.

"If that's the way you want it," I said.

"It is," said Snotlout. Neither of us spoke for a little while longer, until Snotlout broke the silence settled between us. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked.

"I can't sleep," I admitted, tapping the side of my head. "Too much buzzing around in my brain."

"Well, if you won't sleep, uh...would you mind...?" he started, and I knew what he was wondering.

"Sure, Snotlout," I said. "You go ahead and sleep."

"Thanks," said Snotlout.

Strange. Snotlout never thanked anyone, really. I guess it was a pretty hard time for all of us to be angry with each other. We didn't have time for it. We didn't have _any _time, really. Not much, anyway.

As I looked out at the sea reflecting the moonlight, I thought about different strategies we could have used to get into Outcast Island, and get out of Outcast Island in one piece. So far, though, I had nothing. I didn't even know where the Loki Tree was located, so how could I possibly find out how to get to it without being spotted by Outcasts?

A few hours later, Fishlegs woke up and offered to continue the watch for me. I accepted the offer, feeling tired from thinking for hours upon end. I walked back over with the others and fell asleep quicker than I would have hoped. But before I did, Snotlout's words rung in my head.

_It's not going to come easily, you know that. It's not like the Outcasts are just going to hand it over. We're going to have to take it from them._

I fell asleep on that cheery note.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so sorry I haven't been doing much updating today. Been busy with school and life. :) But anyways, here's chapter 6! :D YAY! My SECOND update today. **

**IMPORTANT: Okay, so I said in the past I was going to work on a story called "Changes" after I finished "Trapped", but I'm on a writer's block with "Changes", and after I finish this fanfiction, am going to move on to one called "To Swim Anew" (requested by movielover48). Just thought I'd let you all know. That fanfiction should begin being posted as soon as this one's finished. :) Anywho, enjoy chapter 6! :) **

I had a dream we failed.

Well, not really a _dream_, per say. A _nightmare_. It was horrible.

_We were racing through Outcast Island, a weapon in one hand, and a shield in the other. Fishlegs and Snotlout were on either side of me, Ruffnut and Tuffnut running behind me. Hiccup was leading the charge in front of us, armed not with a sword, but his dagger. _

"_Death or glory!" he shouted. _

_The dream shifted and we were back on Berk, only it wasn't a cheery time. It was a gloomy setting, fog settled over the ocean and around the entire island. Rain fell slightly from the sky, filled with dark rainclouds hiding all source of light. _

_We were standing at the docks, each holding a bow and a single, flaming arrow. The only one not present was Hiccup. _

_I watched as the others drew the arrows back in the bowstring and sent the arrows flying through the air, across the water, and then hitting the mark on a pyre. I suddenly realized what was happening. Hiccup had... _

"ASTRID!" I heard someone shout, and felt someone shake me. On instinct, I grabbed their wrist and twisted it behind their back. I heard someone yelp, but not anyone.

When my vision cleared, I saw my hand gripping Hiccup's arm, holding it behind his back.

"Could you PLEASE not do that!" shouted Hiccup, struggling against the hold I had on his arm.

I released my grip instantly. He rubbed his wrist with his other hand.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Yeah, it's okay," said Hiccup casually, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm used to it by now."

I sat up and looked around, seeing the rest of the riders rolling up their blankets and stuffing them in the dragons' saddlebags.

"We're ready to head off to Healer's Island," said Hiccup as he stood up. "Are you coming?"

"Is that a trick question?" I asked, getting up and putting my blanket in Stormfly's saddlebag.

"I had a feeling you would say that," said Hiccup. "Let's head out."

...

A little while later, we are flying to Healer's Island. We landed when we reached said destination, and Hiccup looked around.

"Okay, Fishlegs, you're the expert," said Hiccup. "What are we looking for?"

"Well, Gothi told me earlier yesterday that the flower petals are pink with red around the edges," said Fishlegs.

"Oh, you mean like those?" asked Tuffnut, pointing.

"Yes, exactly like those," said Fishlegs.

The flowers were located on ledge. Directly behind the large clumps of flowers was a rather large looking tree. The ledge would be unstable for a dragon, and the winds were too high for any dragon (even a Gronckle) to hover over. Oookay. No dragon help. We were going to do it _without _dragon help.

"Shouldn't be too hard," I said, trying to stay in the positive.

"Yeah," said Hiccup. "For a mountain goat."

Before I could say anything else, Hiccup walked back over to Toothless, opened the saddlebag, and pulled out two ropes.

"Who's up?" he asked.

"How much weight can the ropes withstand?" asked Fishlegs.

"Probably not too much," said Hiccup. "I only have enough rope for two people to use. Who are the two lightest people here?"

"Obviously you first, Hiccup," said Snotlout. He didn't sound like he was trying to insult him. Just merely pointing out a fact. "You weigh like what? Ninety pounds?"

"Okay, I guess I'm one," said Hiccup. "Who else?"

"I guess that's me," I said, walking forward and taking one of the ropes from Hiccup.

"Okay then," said Hiccup. "Now hang on a few minutes."

He handed the other rope to me and walked off. A few minutes later, he returned with a Terrible Terror sitting on his forearm.

"Okay, Sparky," said Hiccup, taking one of the ropes from me and putting it in the Terror's mouth. "Secure this rope."

"Sparky?" I asked.

"You weren't there when I named him," said Hiccup. Sparky jumped off Hiccup's arm, one end of the rope in his mouth, and flew up the submit.

After about five minutes, Hiccup called up to the Terror.

"You got it, Sparky?" asked Hiccup. Sparky cooed and headed back down. Hiccup pulled on the rope, finding it stable.

I whistled and shook my head as Sparky took the second rope up and secured it.

"I'll never understand how you train a Terror to do that in like, ten minutes," I said, bewildered.

"I don't know either, to be frank," said Hiccup. "Terrors are incredibly intelligent. All dragons are incredibly intelligent, actually. At least all the ones we know about, anyway."

"Why couldn't we just send Sparky up to collect those flowers?" asked Snotlout.

"I tried getting Sparky to bring me a rock for practice," said Hiccup. "Instead, he blasted it out of existence."

"Well, _that _certainly won't work," said Stoick.

Sparky came back down, having secured the second rope. Hiccup gave the dragon a pat on the head before tying his rope around his waist. I mirrored him with my own rope.

"Be careful," said Stoick. "Both of you."

We nodded. Hiccup pulled on his lifeline, and I tugged on mine as well, just in case they suddenly came loose. Because that would hurt.

"I'll go first," Hiccup offered. I felt like I should have protested, but I didn't. Hiccup whistled to Sparky, who came and perched on Hiccup's head, approached the cliffside, and began his ascent.

In about ten minutes, he made it to the top. I didn't really see what he was doing, since the sun was in my face whenever I tried to look, but then I felt the rope tied around my waist jerk suddenly.

"Ready?" Hiccup called down to me.

"Ready!" I shouted back.

I climbed the cliffside, the rope tightening, so there was no slack. I suspected Hiccup would be pulling the rope up so in case I fell, the lack of slack would save my life.

In another ten minutes, I reached the top. Hiccup released the rope when I gripped the edge and then raced over to me, pulling me up the rest of the way.

"That...seemed to have worked," said Hiccup. He took Sparky off his head and picked a few of the flowers. He handed them to the Terror, and then pointed down below. Sparky took the flowers and flew back down to level ground.

"That was it?" I said. "It was that easy? It would have been faster if you had just gone by yourself."

"Maybe," said Hiccup, shrugging. "Maybe I just wanted someone with me...?"

I remembered that we still had Outcast Island to get in and out of safely, with the final ingredient to the cure.

"We should go," said Hiccup as if reading my thoughts. "You go down first."

I nodded. No problem there. I gripped the rope again, and began descending.

It took little to no time, really. Maybe three or four minutes? Shortly after I planted my feet down on firm ground, Hiccup descended, faster than I had, with a smile on his face.

"So...we're good?" he asked, untying the rope from around his waist.

"I got the flowers!" called Fishlegs. Sparky was perched on his shoulder, and Fishlegs held the flowers in his hand. He moved over and put them in Stormfly's saddlebag, where the eel venom was. I guess he figured it would be easier just to keep all the ingredients in the same spot.

"So, now we have one last place to go," said Tuffnut.

"Outcast Island," we all breathe at the exact same time, besides Tuffnut, who was still in the middle of saying "Island" when we had already finished the word, so it sounded like "Outcast Island land".

We mounted our dragons, and they took to the air. I couldn't help but notice Hiccup looking a little more...what was the word?

Worried?

Pale?

Irritated?

Aggravated?

Scared?

I honestly couldn't tell. And that worried me. I could always tell with Hiccup. Why was it different now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, my THIRD update today, no shout-outs. Enjoy the chapter!**

Talk about _gloomy_.

Outcast Island, where lives the insane, demented, delusional, and somewhat stupid soldiers known as Outcasts. They are lead by Alvin the Treacherous, Chief of the Outcasts. Arch nemesis with Hiccup Haddock, so to speak, although it started with Stoick the Vast.

In my own personal opinion, Hiccup could best Alvin when it came to using his brain, and Alvin could best Hiccup when it came to hand-to-hand combat. Now if they both had swords, I didn't know who would win.

"There!" Hiccup shouted, pointing down to a dark looking island.

"That's it," I confirmed. "Unfortunatly."

Hiccup actually laughed, despite it was because of him we were going to Outcast Island. Not like I was giving him a guilt trip, though, just because...well...it _was _because of him. We were doing it for him.

"Unfortunately?" he asked. "Congratulations, Astrid! You have just received the 'Understatement of the Year' award!"

"That's not a thing," I said

"Okay fine," said Hiccup. "I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Heir to the Hairy Hooligan tribe, officially make 'Understatement of the Year' awards a thing."

"Fine, have it your way," I said. I still didn't know why he was being so calm about the whole situation. I mean..._he _was the one dying from poison, not me, not any one else. And yet he was also the one pulling jokes, not me, not anyone else.

"How should we approach this?" asked Snotlout.

"Permission to shoot first and ask questions later!" shouted Ruffnut.

"Permission to skip the question!" added Tuffnut.

"Permission to slap you in the face!" I shouted.

"Permission to _not _do anything _violent_?" Hiccup offered. "Seriously, guys. We need to be working as a _team_, not as a malfunctioning catapult."

"Catapult?" I asked. "Why use that as a metaphor?"

"I'm a smither, Astrid," said Hiccup. "Worked in a forge most my life. Weapons are my specialty. And when it comes to metaphors...which are _NOT _my specialty...I have to use weapons to even it out."

"Makes sense, actually," I said, nodding slowly, and then all at once.

"What's your plan, Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs to Hiccup as we flew in circles around Outcast Island.

"My plan is that we wait until nightfall," said Hiccup. "After that, Astrid and I will find the Loki Tree while the rest of you make sure we're not being followed by Outcasts. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, if something comes when we need you to-"

"Blow something up!?" asked Tuffnut hopefully.

"-cause a distraction, actually," said Hiccup.

"Same difference!" said Tuffnut.

"-then you're going to have to-" said Hiccup, stopping when he was interrupted again by Tuffnut.

"Blow something up!?" shouted Tuffnut excitedly.

"Would you just let me finish?" asked Hiccup. "Okay, you'll distract while the others do their stuff, keeping the Outcasts occupied while Astrid and I get the Loki Tree root. As soon as we do, we're leaving. No questions asked."

"We'd skip them anyway," said Ruffnut.

"That's _why _there won't be any," said Hiccup.

We circle Outcast Island and find an island not too far from it. It was more of a sea stack than an actual island, but it was large enough for us all to land on and dismount.

Shortly after, Hiccup and I went to catch some fish. After that, we brought back our catch and cooked them (courtesy of the dragons). After eating, we talked about different strategies, and different places the Loki Tree could have been located.

After a few more countless, seemingly endless hours, night fell. We mounted our dragons again and took to the air towards Outcast Island. We landed on the West side of the island after seeing the coast was clear.

"Okay, you all know the plan," said Hiccup.

"Yeah," said Tuffnut, his voice lowering in disappointment. "We don't blow stuff up."

"Okay, never mind," said Hiccup. "Astrid, come on. Leave the dragons here."

I was as reluctant to leave Stormfly as Hiccup was to leave Toothless, but I knew Hiccup had a point. The dragons weren't as stealthy, mainly because they were large in size. Hiccup and I had a better chance at finding the Loki Tree without the dragons.

Although I very much hated the idea of going alone without them.

"Come on, Astrid, let's go," said Hiccup, his voice almost urgent. We dismounted our dragons, ordered them to stay put, and then headed deeper into Outcast Island.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is my FORTH update today! Enjoy the story! Shout-outs: **

**xFaerieValkyriex: So...I broke fanfiction again? LOL! :) Iiiiiinnnnnnttttteeeeennnnnsssseeee! And it only goes downhill from here. :) Yeah, but I guess you could imagine why they had to leave the dragons behind. Especially with all the Outcasts looming around. :) **

**AnimeAngel: Yeah, poor Hiccup. Poor Astrid, too. Poor everyone, actually, just while I'm at it. And you know what, about your suggestion? I think I'll so that! :) I've got quite a few requests, so it might take a while, but I'll end up writing it at some point! :) Me likey! :) **

**ALL: Okay, now, I am thinking about writing a HTTYD fanfic and creating an OC. She is ten years old, and her name is Raven. Any ideas on what she should look like? :) **

I felt for certain something bad was going to happen. If I just waited long enough, something absolutely terrible was going to happen. It always did. Always. Something went wrong. But Hiccup seemed to confident in the plan, I almost pushed all negativity aside.

Almost.

"Do you even know what a Loki Tree looks like?" I asked as we maneuvered our way around Outcast buildings, hiding from Outcast soldiers as they passed.

"Astrid," said Hiccup, "do you trust me?"

Of course I trusted him, but at the moment, he was technically sick from poison. I didn't know what to expect. For all I knew, he could have just dropped dead at my feet...

_Oh, great, _I thought bitterly to myself._ You _had_ to go on and think _that_. _

"Yeah, I trust you, Hiccup," I said. "But are you so sure you should be doing this?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean," I said, gasping and pressing myself up to the wall of a building as an Outcast sauntered by. I continued in a harsh whisper, "in your condition."

"Condition?" asked Hiccup, his voice the same whisper as mine. "Oh," he said, realizing. "Astrid, it's fine. Don't worry about it. If I start to feel like I'm going to faint, I'll tell you."

For some strange reason, that didn't make me feel all peachy-keen.

"Hiccup-" I started.

"Shh," he said, pressing both me and himself against the wall of a brick building as two Outcasts walked by, chit-chattering about something having to do with a Monstrous Nightmare they were trying to train.

"Did you see that burn mark?" asked one Outcast, almost excitedly.

"I sure did!" replied the other, letting out a harsh laugh and clapping the first one on the back. "Won't be seeing _that guy _for another long while!"

They laughed and talked about other serious injuries of their comrades as if they were sharing jokes over Snoggletog (what did the Outcasts do instead of Snoggletog? I didn't want to know).

"Sick," Hiccup mumbled when the men were beyond hearing distance. "Sickening. Absolutely _sickening_. They're laughing at a guy who was almost _burned to death _by a _Monstrous Nightmare, _amongst other things_._"

"It's horrible," I said.

"It's worse than that," said Hiccup, peering behind our hiding place. He motioned for me to follow him as we ran in a straight line from one side of the village to the other.

"You never did answer my question about the Loki Tree," I said as we dodged behind a tree.

"Aww, seriously, Astrid, you want to talk about this _now_?" asked Hiccup, grabbing my arm and running to another hiding place.

"Oh sure," I said. "Why not?"

"Oh for the love of..." he moaned. "Won't you find out in just another minute anyways? Do I seriously have to...fine. Yes, I know what they look like."

"It wasn't too hard to say, was it?" I asked.

"Well, no, but I didn't want you to keep doubting me," said Hiccup. "You kinda do it a lot, especially when it comes down to life or death."

I couldn't argue, only because I knew he was right. But he had been acting rather strange since just two days ago. I feared it had something to do with the...poison. Maybe, but I didn't want to assume anything.

We continued to maneuver through Outcast Island, Hiccup doing most the guiding, dragging me along, stopping, picking up pace, slowing down, running suddenly, yanking me backwards...it was hard to keep up, really.

Eventually, we found ourselves in a forest with only, like, two trees in it. So, I guess it wasn't really a forest. A...what would you call a forest with two trees? A Nope Forest? No idea.

"Loki Trees," said Hiccup. He released his grip on my wrist and we raced over to one.

"Well, let's grab a root, and get out of here!" I said, my voice just barely rising above a whisper.

"Okay," said Hiccup. We both began to dig away the dirt until the roots of the tree were revealed. Hiccup took out his dagger and began to saw through one of them.

"Hurry," I pressed. "Hurry."

"I'm trying," said Hiccup. "They have miraculously strong roots, Astrid."

"How'd you figure that one out?" I asked.

"Because I'm trying to cut through one right here!" said Hiccup, and I felt rather dumb.

I looked behind me, half expecting an Outcast to appear right there from nowhere. It seemed like forever had passed when Hiccup finally said "Got it!" in a voice as loud as he dared.

"Good," I said. He handed me the piece of root he sawed off, and I stuffed it in the little pouch attached to my belt. "Now let's get out of this death trap."

We turned and ran back towards the beach where the others were waiting. We didn't pass anymore Outcasts, which relieved me, to some extent. Where had they gone?

We reached the beach in a small amount of time, actually. The others were waiting there expectantly, stiffening/relaxing when they saw it was only us.

"Did you get it?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yep," I said. "We got it."

Before another word was spoken, a voice behind us spoke for whoever was about to speak.

"Well well well," said Alvin the Treacherous. "Is it my birthday?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this is my FIRST update today, and I hope you enjoy it! I probably won't be able to do too many updates, but I'll do what I can! :) This story is really exciting for me, and I hope it is for you as well. :) Anyways, only one shout-out: **

**ScarletNightFury: I, BeyondTheClouds777 vote we get Alvin a timebomb that will go off as soon as he opens the present. I don't really like Alvin that much...in all honesty, I think Dagur is a better villan, mainly because he's not _just _Deranged, like, he has _feelings_. He's actually like a real person, while Alvin the Treacherous is just focused on training dragons and taking Berk for his own. I mean, he does want to get back at Hiccup, but when he found out that Hiccup had lied to him, it just...it made me feel so sorry for Dagur. (in the episode "The Night and the Fury"). It made me sorry for the deranged maniac. :) **

"Is it?" asked Hiccup. He turned to me and frowned. "I didn't get him a card. Rats."

Alvin laughed, and I had this sudden urge to rush back to Berk, get him a present, take it back here, and whack him upside the head with it.

"I bet you're surprised to see me, Hiccup," said Alvin.

"No, not really," said Hiccup. "This is where you live."

"Maybe not," said Alvin, "but I can't say I'm not surprised to see _you_. I thought you would have died by now."

"Nu-uh," said Hiccup, shaking his head.

"The stab wound didn't kill ya, aye?" asked Alvin.

"Nooope," said Hiccup.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?" asked Alvin.

"Really not the first time I've been asked that question," said Hiccup.

Alvin paused, looking at each of us. I took the moment to look at all the men he had brought with him. We were outnumbered. Horribly outnumbered.

"You know, Hiccup," said Alvin, "with your knowledge of dragons and my knowledge of warfare, we could make quite the team. Now how does that sound?"

"Uh..." said Hiccup, "insane," he counted it off on one finger, "demented," he counted off another finger, "delusional." He paused. "Stupid?" he finished, shrugging and turning up his palms.

"Fine," said Alvin. "I guess we're going to have to agree to disagree. You know, I can't let you leave this island alive."

"Not the first time I've heard _that _either, Alvin," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup," said Alvin, shaking his head. "Why must you be so naive? Look around you!" he shouted, gesturing to all the soldiers he had brought with him. "Do you really think you have a chance against us, Hiccup?"

"I never said the odds were even," said Hiccup.

"You never said they weren't," said Alvin.

"But you are implying that I did," said Hiccup. "Which, Alvin, is not a very good way to lead your army."

"I don't _care_ about the way I lead my army!" said Alvin.

"Flaw number two," said Hiccup. "Are you saying you don't care about the lives of your soldiers you lose trying to defeat us? Are you _really _saying that?"

_Wow, _I thought to myself. _Why did Hiccup have to be so smart? _

"I'm not denying it," said Alvin.

"You're not _confirming _it either, Alvin," said Hiccup. He laughed half-way and shook his head. "You know I have a better plan than _this_," he said, looking back at the six dragons and six riders.

Better plan? WHAT better plan!? He didn't tell me of a better plan. Well, knowing Hiccup, I guess I should have figured he'd have a plan B. And quite possibly a plan C if plan B backfires.

Alvin looked like he was really thinking about it.

"What if plan A doesn't work?" I whispered in Hiccup's ear.

"There's still twenty five letters of the alphabet left," said Hiccup. "We're good."

"Well, Hiccup," said Alvin, "I guess it ends today."

"Or we just stall it today," said Hiccup, "just how we've been stalling forever now, Alvin."

"Very well then, if that's what you think, Hiccup," said Alvin. He drew his sword, and turned to the Outcast soldiers surrounding him. They drew their weapons, and formed ranks.

"What are we going to do!?" I asked Hiccup in the harshest whisper I could muster.

Hiccup looked at me, his emerald eyes almost seeming to glow in the small amounts of light the moon was giving off. I couldn't read his expression because of the half-darkness, but it looked like a mix between fear and anger. Not the best combination. He drew his dagger and faced the Outcasts. "We fight."


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this is my SECOND update today! First of all, I would like to thank EVERYONE who reads this fanfiction. Second of all, I would like to thank EVERYONE who follows this fanfiction. Third of all, I would like to thank EVERYONE who favorites this fanfiction. Fourth of all, I would like to thank EVERYONE who favorites me as an author. Fifth of all, I would like to thank EVERYONE who favorites ANY of my fanfictions. Sixth of all, I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviews ANY of my fanfictions! You guys are awesome! *hands out free virtual bags of candy* YOU GUYS ARE AAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZIIIIIIINNNNNNNG! (Understatement) :) Enjoy chapter 10! :) **

"DEATH OR GLORY!" Hiccup shouted, raising his dagger over his head. And we charged.

There it was. The second time I had heard Hiccup use the battle cry. The first time being six months ago. The second time being now.

Hiccup fought like his life depended on it. Because it did. I couldn't help but admire what he did without even using his dagger for anything other than defending himself. He was remarkably light on his feet (or...that is to say..._foot_), which helped him against the clumsy Outcasts.

Fishlegs wasn't doing too bad, either. He punched a few Outcasts square in the jaw before leaving them for Stoick to finish off. Ruffnut and Tuffnut bashed their helmets together, sandwiching an Outcast in between them, knocking the soldier out. After that, the twins knocked their own heads together in celebration.

They bashed their heads together so often it was a wonder they didn't always have amnesia, or a concussion. Or both. Or some other head problem.

Snotlout was doing pretty awesome himself. He fought with a smaller sword to draw the Outcast he was fighting towards him, and then he used all his might to kick the Outcast away and then knock him out.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted. I spun around just in time to collide weapons with another Outcast. Had I seriously been so caught up in everyone else's fighting not to notice the Outcast had gotten so close to me?

The Outcast wasn't very good with his axe, obviously, because I was able to fling it out of his hand. I turned my head just enough to make sure it didn't land on one of the other Berkians. I saw Hiccup turn, catch the axe, and then bash the flat end of it on an Outcast's head, knocking him clean out.

"WHOO!" shouted Hiccup. "That felt good!" He paused. "Is that wrong?"

That worked too.

I bashed my own axe on the Outcast I was fighting's head, and he collapsed, unconscious.

"NICE ONE, ASTRID!" shouted Hiccup over the clashing weapons of the rest of the battle.

"Not so bad yourself!" I replied, fending off an Outcast.

"Thank you!" said Hiccup. "I think."

The dragons fought by our sides. Toothless was amazing in battle, as was Stormfly, and Hookfang, Thornado, Barf and Belch (surprisingly), and even Meatlung. They were fighting beside their riders.

It was pretty awesome, needless to say.

And there was Alvin the Treacherous. Agh. Just saying his name made my blood boil. I knew he was going to take Hiccup on; finish what he started six months ago. If the poison didn't beat him to it.

Alvin approached Hiccup faster than someone could shout "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!", and Hiccup took to it faster than someone would hide from a Night Fury. He and the Outcast battled; Outcast vs. Berkian; Chief vs. Heir; Man vs. Boy; Sword vs. Dagger.

Oh, man, I knew Hiccup didn't have a chance against Alvin with just his dagger. I remembered what happened the last time he had tried...

I shuddered at the unpleasant memory and looked around for a fallen sword. I found one, picked it up, and tested its weight. After realizing that it was surprisingly lightweight, I called out "Hiccup!" and threw the sword towards him.

He caught it just in time to parry with the Outcast chief. He tossed his dagger to the side and held the sword with both hands. I wished there were a lighter sword he could have used, but there wasn't.

Alvin fought like mad, slashing at every chance he got. I was tempted to scream each time, but held it back for Hiccup's sake. If he heard me scream, he would turn away from the battle and risk getting killed by Alvin.

"You aren't getting out of this alive, Hiccup!" Alvin threatened.

"Really, Alvin?" asked Hiccup. "I'm still here!"

"Even if you manage to get off this island, the poison is at work!" shouted Alvin. "It will work faster than you think, Hiccup! Six months is long enough for the poison to kill."

Oh darn. _THE POISON! _I completely forgot about it!

"Fine, ALVIN!" shouted Hiccup. "IF I GO DOWN, I GO DOWN FIGHTING!"

"But you don't have to go down!" shouted Alvin. "You could join us! Face it, Hiccup! Those Berkians are nothing against the Outcasts. They shall all die-"

"THEN I SHALL DIE AS ONE OF THEM!" Hiccup almost screamed. "I would rather DIE a Berkian than LIVE an Outcast!"

"WHOO!" shouted Snotlout. "NOW _THAT'S_ MY COUSIN!" he pointed to Hiccup. One of the more dumb Outcasts turned and looked, and while he was focused on that, Snotlout bashed him in the head with a hammer.

I looked to Hiccup, but saw that he was unfazed by what Snotlout shouted, as if he hadn't even heard him. Alvin was fighting even more ferociously than before.

"WHY...WON'T...YOU...GIVE...IN!" shouted Alvin, swiping his sword between every word. "It should be easy! I just need a few Berkians to control the dragons!"

"No, you need the DRAGONS to control the BERKIANS!" Hiccup answered between dodges and parries with his own sword. "And for that I will _NEVER _help you! For as long as my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

More Outcasts swarmed in from different directions. I was powerless to help Hiccup fight Alvin, as was everyone else. Toothless was the only real help Hiccup got, and even then all he could do was keep the Outcasts away while his master and his enemy fought. Everytime Toothless turned to shoot Alvin with a plasma blast, another Outcast would come to try and help Alvin, and Toothless couldn't risk that.

"GIVE IT UP, DRAGON CONQUEROR!" shouted Alvin. "You are NOTHING against the Outcasts!"

"Maybe you're right!" said Hiccup. "But maybe you're _wrong!_"

"I AM RIGHT!" said Alvin.

"Are you so certain about that, Alvin!?" asked Hiccup. "If you are so certain, why even bother fighting me?"

Wow. Hiccup really _was _smart.

"Why not just take your Outcasts and lay siege on Berk if you're _so certain _we'd lose and you'd win!?" said Hiccup, putting up his sword while Alvin tried to kill him again. "You made my point!" shouted Hiccup after Alvin didn't answer. "You're _not certain! _You know you don't have a chance against the Berkians. Because we..." He turned to the others and then back to Alvin. "...we, we have...OUR DRAGONS!"

There was a long pause, for a moment, where not one noise was heard. Then, Hiccup's voice rang out as he yelled, "FIRE TOOTHLESS, NOW!"

I turned just in time to see the Night Fury take in a deep breath, and fire a large bout of purple plasma towards Alvin. Hiccup jumped out of the way and watched as the plasma blast hit the Outcast, sending him flying across the beach and into the ocean.

"Live an Outcast," said Hiccup, "_die _an Outcast."

The rest of the Outcasts retreated. I couldn't believe it. We were speechless as we stood and stared, hardly even breathing. We had to force ourselves to breathe, we were so shocked we _forgot _to.

Hiccup collapsed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, my THIRD update today. Enjoy! **

And for that one moment, there was silence.

And then that moment ended.

"HICCUP!" I screamed. Wow. I didn't know my voice could go up that high. The rest of the others were shaken out of their shock when I screamed and ran towards Hiccup, stumbling as the sand shifted beneath my feet. I knelt beside him and turned him over on his back. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow.

"HICCUP!" I tried again, gripping his shoulders and shaking him. The poison. It must have been the poison. Alvin didn't hurt him during this battle. It was the poison. That dastardly, deadly poison.

I was aware of the others as they knelt beside me, looking at Hiccup.

"IS HE DEAD!?" Fishlegs cried.

"No!" shouted Snotlout, elbowing Fishlegs. Was Snotlout..._crying? _I dismissed it. Snotlout had told me he cared about Hiccup earlier. This wasn't really a big surprise for me anymore. "No, he's not dead!"

"No, not yet," I said. "We have the cure. We have to get back to Berk and let Gothi do her stuff."

Stoick picked up Hiccup (try saying that three times fast) and mounted Thornado. The Thunderdrum was in the air before we even had the chance to mount our own dragons.

I jumped on Toothless, since I was the only one other than Hiccup who could work the tailfin properly, and gave Stormfly the "follow" command. Then, after the others mounted their dragons (which took a remarkably short time considering the circumstances), we took to the air towards Berk.

...

Stoick got there before any of us. When we landed, Thornado was laying near Gothi's place, Stoick and Hiccup no where to be found. But, I knew where they were.

I landed Toothless beside Thornado, the rest of the riders doing the same. Snotlout and the twins dismounted their dragons and sat down beside them anxiously. I dismounted Toothless and mounted Stormfly. Fishlegs and I flew back up to Gothi's place and landed our dragons on the platform.

As quick as I possibly could, I grabbed the eel venom, flowers, and Loki Tree root. Then, Fishlegs and I commanded our dragons to go back down and wait below. They did so, and we turned and stormed into Gothi's house, not even bothering to knock.

Gothi was waiting for us, apparently, because she didn't look surprised when we came in. She approached us and took the three things from my hands, but I didn't even think about it.

Hiccup was lying on one of the beds, Stoick sitting at his side. I was about to approach when Gothi shooed Fishlegs and I out.

"What!?" I said. "You can't possibly expect me just to leave!"

"Astrid," said Fishlegs, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We should. We have to."

Before I could protest, Fishlegs pulled me out of the building, and Gothi shut the door behind us.

I tried to be mad at him. I really did. I tried so hard my brain hurt. But my anger was crushed by anxiety. I heard Toothless wailing from below, desperate to get up and get to his rider, but I couldn't let him. I couldn't even get to Hiccup, much less Toothless.

I waited with Fishlegs at the top. We waited for about an hour, when the front door opened, and Gothi walked out, quickly shutting it behind her.

Fishlegs and I stood up and walked over as quickly as we could. Gothi looked at us both and then started scribbling with her staff. Fishlegs looked at it intently to translate it.

"She says he's in a coma," said Fishlegs. "She doesn't know if the cure worked."

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"She says it could be too late," said Fishlegs. "He could live or he could die. It's about fifty fifty either way."

At that moment, I was crushed. We had worked _so hard _to get the ingredients. _Hiccup _had worked so hard to help us. And yet it might have been for nothing. It might have been for _nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. _

I couldn't stand it. I whistled to Stormfly, mounted the dragon, and then steered her off. We flew high into the sky until Berk was a little dot beneath us. And then I let it out. I screamed and cried until my throat was hoarse and my eyes were red.

I didn't care who could hear me and who couldn't. I didn't even care about _anything _at that moment. I couldn't think straight. Every moment I ever spent with Hiccup came flashing back to my mind no matter how hard I tried to keep the memories away.

From training to just watching the sunset, every moment was there. I didn't know how long I spent on Stormfly, high in the air, crying my eyes out. But it wasn't too short a time.

Hiccup had to pull through. _He just had to_. He just HAD to!

But no one knew.

At that exact moment, I hoped for a miracle.

Because that's exactly what we needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so this is my FIRST update today. I hope I haven't left you guys mad at me for all dat suspense! :) Anyways, here's chapter 12! And some snout-outs to go with it!: **

**Cloudstorm: WOW! I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT ALL SO MUUUUUCCCCHHH! ITTTTTT MMAAAAAAKKKKKEEES MMMMMEEEE HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D I read that review and the whole time I was like "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" :D THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT! :D **

**AnimeAngel: Lol! Raven = Sassy, ten year old. :) I'm kind of thinking about auburn hair, sort of like Hiccup. But I don't know yet! :) I love the idea of Black hair and Dark eyes, but I try to think of that with a sassy personality, and it's rather hard for me to do. :) But I'll think about it! I'm still working it out...don't know when I'll write the story with her in it, or what it'll be about yet, but I think I'm getting the hang of fanfiction. :D FINALLY! :D **

**amillipede: 5m for Hiccup? YEAH! Hic-cup! Hic-cup! Oi! Oi! Oi! LOL! Or maybe we should make it _10_m. He deserves it. HAHAHAHA! No, seriously, though, no joke, he does. :) **

A week had passed.

_He could live or he could die_, Fishlegs' translation of Gothi's writings came back to me for the utmost time. _It's about fifty fifty either way. _

I sat outside the Haddock household where they had moved Hiccup, scratching Toothless' head. The dragon was restless, but none the less, I tried to calm him down, usually to no avail. He was worried about Hiccup.

Were he conscious, Hiccup would have given me another "Underestimate of the Year" award.

I swallowed back tears as Toothless looked towards the door sadly. I smiled reassuringly, but the action was filled with sorrow and sadness. We didn't know if Hiccup would live or not. _No one _knew if Hiccup would live or not.

And it was terrifying.

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked away. I needed to get away for a while. I just needed to. I needed to try and focus on something...no.._anything_ else. But everywhere I went...everywhere I looked, another memory came into my mind.

I just wished I could forget everything just for ten minutes. Just have ten minutes where I didn't fear for Hiccup's life. Ten minutes where everything was back to normal.

Well, if Hiccup didn't pull through, things would _never _be back to normal.

I pinched myself for thinking of that. Those were the thoughts that kept coming to haunt me, time time and again, all throughout last week.

I mounted Stormfly, and she took to the air.

I needed a break.

...

I threw my axe into a tree, watching as the wood splintered beneath it. Stormfly watched me with enthusiasm, squawking and jittering. I smiled at the Nadder and pet her head. Then I turned and yanked my axe out of the tree and threw it at another target.

It was a way I got my anger out.

I stood there for a while, just staring at the axe buried rather far into the tree trunk. It was when Stormfly nudged me that I realized I was crying. _I was crying_. I couldn't believe myself, but I couldn't help myself, either.

"I'm okay, Stormfly," I promised my dragon with a hand on her muzzle. "I'm just...I'm just...I don't know, really. Worried doesn't really put it over. Neither does terrified. Neither does anything, really."

Stormfly was trying to cheer me up, but it only made it worse. I thought about Toothless, and what he would be like if Hiccup didn't make it. The Night Fury would probably...would probably...actually, I had no idea what to even think Toothless would do.

"It'll work out," I told Stormfly. "It has to work out. I...I can't think about what would happen if it _doesn't_."

Stormfly cooed in realization. I smirked at the dragon, trying to forget my fear. I walked over and yanked my axe out of the tree trunk and tossed it at another tree. But, I didn't throw it properly, so it hit the tree trunk and clattered to the ground.

I groaned in frustration and went to collect my weapon. I threw it at another tree, yet witnessed the same results a second time. In anger, I stormed over to the weapon, picked it up, and threw it. I threw it as far as it would go, not towards a tree, but straight into the forest.

After I did that, I realized what I had done. I walked in the direction I threw it in, searching for it. I found it; in the grove.

It broke me. I slid down the side of the grove and into the area, looking at the lake and beautiful surroundings. I remembered this place like I remembered my last name. This was where I had first really honestly met Hiccup. The place Hiccup first bonded with a dragon.

And here I was, only this time, Hiccup was unconscious on Berk, no one even knowing if he was going to live or not.

Wasn't fate artistic?

I recollected my axe and ran out of the grove, heading back to Stormfly. The dragon regarded me as I mounted her back and ushered her back towards the village. As she did, I looked down, watching as the surroundings changed from trees to buildings.

But then I noticed commotion at the Chief's house.

My heart raced. What happened? Why was everyone there? What was going on? What even-?

I landed Stormfly as close as I could, and I saw him.

Hiccup, trying to prevent being licked to death by Toothless. He turned and locked eyes with me. And I couldn't stop myself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so this is THE LAST chapter in the fanfic! :) I hope you've all enjoyed it! Wanna know something rather cool? This particular fanfiction has taken me THREE DAYS to write and complete. Isn't that awesome!? I think it is! And I have decided that this fanfic is going to have a sequel containing an OC of mine. :) I need some help with it, though. I still don't know what the girl's going to look like, so I'm kinda havin' a vote. She is ten years old (possibly thirteen-fifteen, I haven't figured it out yet), named Raven. She is kind of like Hiccup in personality, yet also has a little bit of sasiness added in (thank you, AnimeAngel, for the idea). Any ideas? I am taking a little vote on it. I need the ideas _soon _though. Maybe by tomorrow? Thanks! Now, some shout-outs: **

**xFaerieValkyriex: WHHHHHHOOOOOO! *comes to party* YEAH! HICCUP! HICCUP! OI! OI! OI! :D **

**Arcaane: Thanks for clarifying! I've been thinking about changing my pen name, but then I'm like "Nah" and then I'm like "Yeah" and then I'm like "Nah" and then I'm like "UGH MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" LOL! Story of my life. :) **

**Omegaman17: Thank you! :) **

**amillipede: Lol, yeah, they both need more points and awards. Hahahahaha! I think giving Astrid only a hundred would win her another underestimate of the year award. :) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**The sequel to this fanfiction will be called "Deceit" (for reasons only known to me. Heh heh heh), so look out for that one! I just had to get the idea out there before I work on some of the other requests I've been getting from different people. Anyways, enjoy the FINAL chapter to "Insidious"! :D **

"HICCUP!" I pretty much screamed.

"ASTR-" He didn't get to finish shouting my name, because I crashed into him with a bone crushing hug. I was afraid to let go. I had almost lost him. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Or...actually, this was like the fifth time in forever I've almost lost him, so...actually, probably more than that. He attracted danger like a magnet.

I suddenly remembered how angry I was. I had been so worried. I had been crying, screaming, and everything in between. I released him, grabbed his arm, and judo-flipped him.

People around us gasped and murmured to each other in inaudible whispers, but I didn't care.

"Hiccup Haddock," I pretty much hissed, pointing at him and leaning forward slightly, "if you _EVER _scare me like that AGAIN, so help me, I will-"

He started laughing. I stared at him in shock. He wasn't _supposed _to be _laughing! _I suddenly realized I couldn't stay mad at him. All the anger I had previously stored up just vanished as if it had never existed. Hiccup was busting up as if the entire affair was hilarious.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Astrid," said Hiccup.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his feet. I started laughing, but then it turned into crying when I thought about how close I came to actually _losing _him. I couldn't help it. I hugged him again, this time without the judo-flip to follow. I felt him return the embrace, causing me to cry harder. I couldn't imagine a life on Berk without him. And coming so close to it was terrifying.

Another understatement.

"I take it you missed me too, then?" asked Hiccup.

I pulled back and whacked him.

"OW!" he shouted. "Why would you DO that?!"

"Why would _I _do tha-" I started, breaking off. "YOU'RE the one who nearly DIED, Hiccup!"

"You're right, you're right, I did almost die," said Hiccup. He paused. "_Aaaaaagain_."

"That's right!" I shouted.

"Right," said Hiccup.

He still looked pale, but other than that, there was no way anyone could have told he had ever been poisoned. Maybe it was better that way.

...

"_Seven days? _I was in a coma for _seven days?" _

I nodded as Hiccup asked the question I knew he would sooner or later, being, "How long was I out?" And I answered accordingly. We were sitting across from each other at the Great Hall about two hours after Hiccup woke up. Gothi had said that he would be one hundred percent fine. And he was already back to his annoying, talkative self. Actually, it was one of the things I liked most about Hiccup. He couldn't keep his mouth closed when he had a question.

"What happened while I was out for the count?" asked Hiccup.

"The usual," I answered, shrugging.

"That could mean anything," said Hiccup, squinting.

"Of course it could!" I said, leaning back in my chair.

Hiccup sighed. "You, my friend," said Hiccup, pulling the charcoal pencil from behind his ear and pointing at me, "_instill_ me with confidence."

"Oh cut it out," I laughed, flinging a stone at him. He caught it and then put it on the table beside his open notebook. I leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse at what he was working on.

Tired of waiting for him to present it to me first, I stood up, walked behind him, and looked over his shoulder. He turned his head slightly before going back to whatever he was doing.

When I caught sight of what he was working on, I groaned. Hiccup laughed.

"Aww, come on, Astrid!" said Hiccup. "These new snowboard designs are going to be awesome!"

"You just don't give up, do you?" I asked.

"Nope," said Hiccup. "Not in my vocabulary."

"It's a bad habit," I said.

"Possibly," said Hiccup. "So...when do you want to try them out?"

"You _STILL _don't give up!" I shouted.

"Well, you haven't refused yet!" said Hiccup.

I frowned, and Hiccup grinned. He stood up, closed his notebook, and put it back in his vest.

"Let's go snowboarding!" he cheered, grabbing my arm and hauling me out of the Great Hall.

Surprisingly, I let him.

Even more surprisingly, I was more excited about snowboarding than I had ever thought possible. Even if I did die.

_**THE END**_


End file.
